Bury Me In A Hollister
by chainsmokingnun
Summary: PWP "Good job Princess," He chuckled darkly, "Now I'm sure that only half the store can hear you."


Android 17 hated shopping. He hated the crowded stores with overpriced gaudy clothes and the stink of old lady perfume. He hated the retail workers with their painted on smiles that never quite reached their eyes. Their posture that screamed 'I-get-paid-on-commission-please-save-me-I'm-a-slave.' He didn't have much of a fashion sense, but his girlfriend did.

Which is why for the past 3 hours, he was stuck in a high-end store somewhere in West City. The retail drones were absolutely ecstatic. They were definitely going to get paid handsomely for this. The name 'Briefs' instantly brought dollar signs to mind. And the sayianess took on shopping like a Hun took on conquest. There was strategy, opponents, spoils to be won. Bra had everything mapped out. It was equal parts terrifying and amazing.

But that didn't make waiting for her absolutely soul-crushing. She was lucky that he loved her, else he wouldn't deal with this shit.

Speaking of, her cute little face popped out of a partially opened dressing room door, "Lapis…" She whispered harshly, "Help…"

He did a quick once over, making sure no one saw him slip into Bra's dressing room. The last thing he needed was a belligerent manager on his ass talking about sexual assault charges.

"What?"

"I'm stuck…"

17 sighed, but smirked, "Of course you are. It would just kill you to wear anything that wasn't skin tight, wouldn't it?"

Bra's brow lifted in annoyance, "Says the man who _tore open_ my last spandex training outfit because he couldn't control himself."

17 shook his head, "Turn around."

Bra did just that. 17's knee slipped between her legs, 'accidently' pressing against her sensitive slit. His hands ran up her body slowly and Bra's breath hitched.

"You're doing that on purpose," She whispered accusingly.

"What do you mean?" He purred against her bond bite. 17's database came with extensive knowledge on Saiyan bonding and mating. They'd only been bonded a few weeks, which meant that Bra's body was still incredibly hypersensitive to him. Back on Planet Vegeta, before the whole genocide thing, they would've stayed in a secluded place and fucked till Bra got pregnant. Saiyan females would go into something like a faux heat-not nearly as debilitating as her natural heat, 17 observed-to make conceiving easier.

In a few months, she wouldn't be this needy. And if he was being completely honest, he wouldn't be either. It felt weird, not being constantly inside her at least in some way. It was like missing a limb, but still feeling it there. If his mind wasn't constantly on fucking, he would've thought it interesting, how his body had changed since he sunk his teeth in Bra's neck and slipped his bleeding fingers into her mouth.

He unzipped the back of the dress, moving his knee slowly against her. Bra started panting softly and moving her hips against him.

"I can't help if you keep moving."

"Fuck you," Bra groaned.

He chuckled, "Is that your plan, Princess?"

He pushed the garment down around her ankles. Bra turned and kissed him, "You always need attention, like a baby. I can't take you anywhere…"

His hand replaced his knee, he rubbed her idly through her underwear, pressing between her folds every so often. Bra groaned, pressing herself against his hand. He could feel her starting to get wet, dampening her panties.

"What if they hear? What if someone-ah!-kicks us out?"

"So?" He jerked the fabric away like it offended him, "Let them know your mine."

"I'm 99.9 percent sure this is illegal," Bra breathed out. 17 slid a finger inside her.

The part of him that claimed her in the first place wanted to press her against the wall and take her then and there, make her scream out his name over and over, to make sure everyone in a 15-mile radius knew who Bra belonged to, who he belonged to.

He told that part of himself to calm the fuck down. While the idea sounded absolutely wonderful, especially to his throbbing cock, he knew better. Bra would rip him to pieces, no matter how hard she came, if she was kicked out of her favorite store.

He slipped another finger inside her, moving them in and out of her. She was still so deliciously tight. She wrapped a leg around his waist to get closer to his hand. She slid an arm around his shoulder.

She moaned, hot and breathy in his ear, "Lapis…"

Okay, fuck self-restraint.

His hands were off of her in an instant. Before Bra could protest, her back was against the wall and 17's mouth was fused to hers. He ran his tongue along her canines, her upper lip, her tongue, mapping out her mouth. She moaned into him, impatiently grinding herself against rough denim. Her hands were on his belt, fingers struggling blindly to undo it.

He pulled away and grabbed her wrists, "Patience."

She whimpered, "You're so mean to me."

He slid his hands behind her back, undoing her namesake and letting it fall to her elbows. He cupped a breast, teasing a nipple. He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Do you ever really think about how you were named after underwear?" He licked the shell of her ear, "Like, really think about it? Your mother looked you dead in the eyes, looked at your sweet innocent face and said: 'I'm gonna name you after a device that holds mammary glands. Have fun.'"

"You're not fucking me if 'mammary glands' comes out of your mouth again."

"Forget I said anything," He moved between her legs, hands moving to her hips, "Spread your legs a little more."

She let out a sigh and sagged against a wall as she felt his tongue against her. He had to hold her hips so she wouldn't squirm away. His tongue drew the alphabet against the slick pink skin. Bra's breath came out in short, shallow pants.

Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, "Right there…"

17 groaned against her. He couldn't think rationally at this point. All he could think about was sex and Bra and that little voice in his head keening, "MineMineMineMINE!" Bra had singlehandedly moved past his programming and his logical capabilities. Again, if he didn't love her, 17 would be annoyed. Then again, 17 pre-Cell wouldn't be thinking along those lines. Human emotions that went along with sex made him vulnerable, ergo it wasn't something he was interested in. Being touched by anything organic disgusted him.

Irony, thy name is Android 17.

Christ, she was delicious. Sweet and tangy all at once, better than any normal dessert he'd ever had. Was that a Saiyan thing? Being so absolutely edible? Maybe he was biased because she was his mate, but oral sex had never been this good for him.

Her fingers pulled at his scalp. She was arching her back, blue hair sticking to her forehead. Her caramel skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and shimmered in the fluorescent lights. Her legs were visibly shaking, threatening to give way. 17 slid his fingers back inside her and curled them.

And then she was gone.

She slapped a hand over her mouth but it did nothing to stop the loud moan that tore from her throat. She held him in place by his hair, not that he minded. He didn't need nearly as much oxygen as humans. Even if he did, there's no other way he'd rather die than being asphyxiated by Bra's thighs. Her chest heaved up and down.

17 licked his lips, "You okay?"

She nodded, her body beginning to calm down. She reached out and smoothed down his hair, "I love you." There was a rumbling vibration in her chest that made her words come out slightly warped. She was purring.

Fuck. Why was she so perfect? Of course, he'd never say that out loud. The princess of all Saiyans didn't need yet another reason for her over inflated ego. He moved up to kiss her again, hungrily.

Bra shuttered against him. He grabbed her hips and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms rested on his shoulders. She pulled away, their foreheads touching.

"I love you too," He whispered against her lips. And he did. His love was fucked up, crooked and nasty, but apparently, it was enough for Bra. Her tiny hands moved from his shoulders to his belt.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we were done here anyway." She murmured against his mouth, "You deserve a reward for being such a trooper."

Her hand was pulling his pants down before he could reply. She whistled and rubbed the heel of her palm against his nearly painful erection.

"Poor baby," She pouted, "Look at how hard you are."

She pulled down the waistband of his boxers and gripped him gently. Precum leaked out of his tip. A perfectly manicured thumb smeared it across her fingers. Heat pooled in his stomach. He brushed his fingers against her bond bite.

"Fuck…" She whimpered, "Need you inside of me. Now."

She guided him to her opening. She pressed herself flush against him, enough for her to feel the pressure but not enough for him to penetrate her.

"You didn't bring condoms?"

17 shook his head, "Nope. Didn't think we'd be in this situation."

Bra sighed, "Fine. I'm on the pill anyway…just don't make a habit out of it."

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he pushed in. Her eyes screwed shut and she exhaled sharply.

"You'd think I'd be used to you by now, huh?" She laughed weakly. She kissed his nose, "You can move."

His thrusts were shallow at first, trying to get Bra re-accustomed. She started rolling her hips against him, trying to set a faster pace. "You can go faster," She breathed, "I'm not made of glass."

Fingertips dug into her hips to the point of bruising. He went faster, whispering things in Bra's ear that would make Caligula blush. Bra was much louder, practically screaming his name.

"Shit…" Her eyes scanned the floor, looking for something to quiet herself with, "Shirt…black shirt…give it to me."

17 made a mad grab for it. She buried her face in it, trying to muffle her moans.

"Good job Princess," He chuckled darkly, "Now I'm sure that only half the store can hear you."

She couldn't form a coherent sentence, just a mess of 'Please, more, Lapis, fuck, need you.' She was clinging to him like he was a lifeline like he was the only thing anchoring her to Earth. She was pressing her face against the shirt, but he could still hear her.

It was kind of a power trip. Being the one to draw out these noises from this trembling, demanding, thing pressed against him gave him a high he hadn't experienced anywhere else. She was wrapped around him like a vice. Tight and warm and wet, it made his head spin.

Bra was like heaven. A paradise on Earth.

A familiar heat coiled in his stomach and down into his pelvis. Bra was trembling again.

"Are you close?" He whispered in her ear. A choked sob of a yes answered his question. He smiled and kissed her forehead, tasting salt on her skin. She's scrambling for purchase against his shoulders, crying out into his skin. She comes again, weak and spent against him.

"C…Come inside me."

He crumbled, letting out a string of curses as he came. He kissed her all over, listening to her purr and giggle. He pulled out slowly and Bra whined, feeling empty. He sat her down gently, stroking her hair and whispering sweet things in her currently burning ear.

He threw her underwear at her, "Get dressed sugar plum before management gets worried."

"Aren't you a gentleman?" She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and slipped into her clothes. With a pout, she grabbed a pile of clothes and threw them at her smug lover. He nearly stumbled, "Hey!"

"You're carrying those because you love me," She pulled down her skirt and blew a kiss.

'That's not the only things she's gonna be blowing later," 17 thought to himself, just as he dodged a pair of rogue sunglasses and an indignant ' _I heard that_!'


End file.
